The Bet
by GenesisCamui
Summary: It's just a random dream I had. When a student tries to annoy Snape to win a bet, but completely backfires on her. It could go good or bad. It's only the beginning of something. Who would have thought. I'm not really good with summaries. Plz R&R :D


AN:I Don't Own anything except for Miss Correa in this story because well that's me. Nothlit is my friend and really this is just a dream I had because I was watching Potter. This might turn into a series if it gets received well. Mind you it might get bumped up to a higher rating then. I haven't uploaded in quite sometime I know...My Moonchild/DMC story is still on going. Don't worry it's just I lost my notebook that originally had my whole story so I'm trying to recover from that lost. Anyways read and review :D. IDK where to place this in book wise or movie wise. It's just out there so let's just say it's AU to be safe.

BTW: I did decide to write about the detentions. It's called **3 weeks of detentions in 4 months**. It's rated M mostly for my cursing that and the fact there is sexual references.

**The Bet**

The deal was clear and simple first one to break Severus Snape would have to do the others bidding. Of course each of us thought we had it in the task in the bag. Snape wasn't much of a people person. Both Nothlit and I were very much loud, proud, and friendly. Not to mention that we are pretty smart mouthed and sarcastic. Though we pretty much had the three things Snape hated the most. Nothlit, I must admit had an upper advantage after all she was in Gryffindor and we all know how much Snape hates that particular house…. Though I must say to counter Nothlit's advantage, I, myself am Slytherin and lucky for me my head of house is none other than Severus himself. It proved to seem an interesting match between us and let's face it, I was going to enjoy seeing Snape annoyed and having his panties in a bunch. Definitely was going to enjoy playing the rebel in my own house.

The plan was going to be simple since we both had potions together. We were just going to try to get his attention and rattle his nerves. Easy enough, right? Nope. As much as we both wanted this go well with the bet, knowing us we probably would step over the line and he'll be furious. Oh the insanity that was going to happen on this wonderful morning.

As soon as I stepped into the potions room I sat next to Nothlit. She was spinning around in her chair laughing getting ready to push his buttons. I sat there with my potions book open and put my head on the table. Do I even know why I agreed to this? Oh that's right Nothlit being Nothlit convinced me to do this. I was catching my breath and calming myself down getting ready for the ordeal in class.

In the midst of all my thinking, Snape walked in the class and gave his introductory speech into potions. Nothlit was still spinning around but she was quoting his speech. God knows how many times we've heard it. I found myself giggling knowing what Nothlit was doing was going to get on his nerves. She even made an extremely funny accent when he said "Bewitch the mind and ensnare the Senses."

Of course my giggling got louder and Snape with a look of annoyance took notice of me.

He walked over to our table and asked with his usual snarky attitude "Do you ladies find something amusing in what I said?"

I replied smiling and saying "Oh no sir, it's just don't you think we've out grown the whole being mesmerized by a mere words phased. I know that it amazes those of who are simpletons. Though I do think Nothlit right here is enjoying how predictable you are being. Just saying maybe you should change it up a bit."

Snape then glared at me and I looked directly at him not wanting to break eye contact. He said "Well then Miss…Correa. What shall I do to keep your mind focused on this class and not at this," He looked down on Nothlit, "poor excuse of a clown."

I swallowed my pride knowing what I was going to say might just piss him off "Well Professor Snape, You talk big talk about potions being able to do anything. Show me something rather than tell me. Actions do speak louder than words."

Nothlit stopped spinning she was looking directly at the back of my head. I knew what she was thinking. How the hell did I grow the balls to challenge Snape?

Snape still looking at me now with his nostrils flaring like a bull pissed off at the person taunting it, kept his voice calm and asked rather smugly "Well then shall I get the Veritaserum and pour it down your throat?"

I did not break eye contact with him; I muttered "You wouldn't dare try that. Especially since you know it's against ministry rules to use it on a student."

Snape grabbed my arm then and dragged me towards the class "Well aren't you well informed. But what's to say that I can't obliviate everyone in this room after using the serum?"

Nothlit shouted then "Like those memory blank thingies in Men in Black."

I glared at her then. She was only giving him more reason he should pour the damn thing down my throat and embarrass me publicly for my snotty remarks. I answered "I doubt you could do such a thing, especially because even though you are labeled the Bad teacher of Hogwarts you wouldn't have the balls to do it."

One of the students asked then "What is Veritaserum?"

Snape looked down at me and said "Why, don't you answer that Miss Correa since you know so much about the subject."

I rolled my eyes and decided to answer "It's basically the ultimate truth serum. One drop and you'll have the person telling their deepest darkest secrets in a matter of seconds. Imagine just pouring the vial Snape's holding in his hand. You could basically have the person tell you the complete honest truth about everything in their life for a day or two, depending on how potent the potion is."

With that I looked at him with a sarcastic smile and said "Is that the explanation you were looking for Professor Snape or do you want me to break it down to simpler terms so you could not call me a walking encyclopedia."

Snape then grabbed my arm and tilted my head back. "I don't believe the student grabbed the full effect of the explanation so how about a demonstration, like you said actions speak louder than words. Open wide, Miss Correa."

My eyes widen and I kept my lips shut. As he was tilting the bottle towards my lips, Nothlit from behind the room, was looking on scared shitless because she knew I took it too far. I pushed him to his limit and didn't even make him yell at me. As soon as he was about pry my lips open to pour it down my mouth, the bell for class to finish rang and he retracted from his position. The students left the potions class in bewilderment talking about what happened in class and I move from his desk to walk back to my desk and grab my stuff.

As soon as I was about to leave he said "Miss Correa, 75 points will be taken away from Slytherin because of your cheek with me this morning." I flinched at the fact he was deducting points from his own house and I also cursed under my breath.

He said "Another 50 for cursing to the head of your own house."

I flinched again and just before I step foot outside to the corridor he said "Also I wanted to tell you. You're serving detention for the next 3 weeks and you'll also be having double potions on Saturdays. On top of that you will also be working by yourself for the rest of the semester until I see fit. And the next time, you decide to make a bet with Miss Ryuga make sure you know how to control the outcome."

I looked at him wide eyed and swallowed roughly. Holy shit he knows! He couldn't have found out from any of the students. That bet was only between Nothlit and me….WHAT THE FUCK! Then the words to come out before he closed the door and made me drop my books "I can read minds, Miss Correa. That's how I knew about your little bet and another 50 points for Cursing."

I sighed then. I knew their would be no arguing with him after all even though I think taking points off for talking to myself was a bit steep. So I picked up my books and left. I might as well deal with the punishments that came with this bet. I was stupid enough to agree to it. Now I have to deal with consequences. Though I did look at it as a positive experience what kind of student could say they got under Snape's skin and lived to tell the truth about it.


End file.
